The present invention relates to drive chain repair tools and more particularly to a tool applicable to the repair of linktype drive chains in which pairs of adjacent inner links are connected by means of outer links.
Tools for use in the repair of link-type chains have been known heretofore. However such tools were generally required to be held by hand and did not provide adequate lateral bearing support for the links during the removal of the connecting outer link. Typical of such hand-held tools is the repair tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,270 issued Mar. 12, 1935 to E. Cetrano. The patented device provided an elongated bar, a pair of block-shaped slides adapted to ride along the bar, and a pair of handle levers pivotably mounted on the bar and adapted to retain the slide members in a selected position retaining the spaced ends of the chain in substantially fixed spatial end-to-end relationship in order to perform the repair.
As stated above, the principal disadvantages of such tools were the inconvenience of having to hold the tool during the repair operation and the fact that insufficient lateral bearing support was provided for the inner links during the removal and replacement of the connecting outer link. Consequently, it was frequently difficult and time consuming to make the necessary repairs. It was not uncommon to require the cooperation of two workmen, one of whom simply held the tool and supported the drive chain while the other workman performed the repair work.